


And Who Are You?

by Breesters123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Middle Earth, Multi, Order 66, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breesters123/pseuds/Breesters123
Summary: Jedi Master K'Kruhk and his young padawan survive Order 66. After crash landing on Middle Earth they encounter a group of Dwarves in need of some help.Lets see how this works out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	And Who Are You?

In the forests of Kashyyyk is where the end began.

A Jedi master, his young padawan, and their small squadron of clones trekked through the wood on a scouting mission. 

Little Eisleys (who would argue that she was not little at all anymore Master K’Kruhk, really truly) skipped alongside her gentle master. The two were a strange pair. 

Looming at seven and a half feet, covered in shaggy fur, with large tusks gutting out of his mouth, Jedi Master K’Kruhk was an intimidating figure. But, those who feared him had never seen him with his tiny padawan wrapped around his leg giggling as he walked around the Jedi temple. Truly, there had never been a more gentle giant. 

Bouncing alongside the Whiphid was a rather small Kiffar. Eisley at 12 standard years old had been a padawan for two of them. Her padawan braid swung around her right side with her erratic movements as she giggled and asked her master questions. Occasionally she’d spin around to ask a colne something. Big green eyes shining, cheeks flushed and her qukuuf tattoos standing out even more. She was a ball of warm energy, always smiling and giggling. 

Following behind, smiling at the interactions between teacher and student, were five clones. Sticks, who was terrified by how small Eisley was, Jabber, who if a question was asked would answer, Twelve, who gave the best piggy back rides, Hard Head, who disagreed with little ones being involved with battle, and Jack, who knew lots of card tricks. Trusted clones, soldiers, comrades, and (in Eisley’s opinion) friends. 

Now is when the end truly starts though. 

There was a shift in the force. 

Something in Eisleys chest twisted and her next breath was pained. Her eyes widened and watered. Twisting to her right she looked up at her master, begging for an explanation. 

Master K’Kruhk fell still. His left arm wrapped around Eisleys back to grip her left shoulder. He squeezed it. 

Warnings hammered through the force as K’Kruhk spun round. Pushing his padawan behind him and igniting his lightsaber. He deflected the first several shots fired at the Jedi’s backs by their small group of clones. 

“What is this!” K’Kruhk snarled, eyes flashing. He backed up slowly, his left arm still extended to hold his student behind him. 

Eisley whimpered. She was still so little. Just 12 and so, so small. Too young to have been dragged into a war. Too young to be murdered. She didn’t understand. The clones were on their side weren’t they? They had sat next to each other to eat, Sticks had shown her how to clean a blaster, Jabbers had told her bedtime stories to help her fall asleep to the battles. Eisley couldn’t understand. They were her friends. 

“Sorry General. Orders are orders.” Easily recognizable, Sticks raised his blaster, prepared to end the two Jedi.

Then it happened. 

So young, so small, and so scared Eisley reacted in the same way most little girls do, and screamed. The force jumped into action, spurred on by the sudden influx of emotions from the little girl, throwing the clones away from the two Jedi. 

Wasting no time K’Kruhk sprung into action. 

Saber clipped back onto his belt, he spun back around. Hefting his padawan into his arms and tossing her over his shoulder, K’Kruhk ran for all he was worth into the surrounding forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted anything on here before
> 
> Lets see how this goes 
> 
> Comment, I'm curious if anyone is going to read this (prob not but whatev)


End file.
